In the Rain
by LoneWolfSage
Summary: Even the happiest of people can get sad...and thats just how are favorite Spainish man is feeling when his little tomato leave him for the night. Prussia/Spain


This is a Prussia/Spain one-shot I am writing for a few friends…..Jillian….Dakota…you know who you are..

Here we go~!

**Title: **_In the rain_

**Paring: **_Gilbert/Antonio_

_Human names used._

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

'He was my one…and he will always be'

"Well…I guess it's just me tonight…." Antonio said as he watched Lovino walked down the driveway and get into the car waiting for him. He sighed lightly before moving away from the window and walking through the house to the kitchen. Humming to himself he looked thought the fridge. "Why don't…..Lovi…" Laughing a little he closed the fridge door and walked towards the front door. "Well, I better go get some more…" Shaking his head he slipped on his shoes on and walked out the front door.

Toni walked down the street hands in pockets as he hummed more. "Hmm…looks like it could rain…" He mumbled out looking up at the sky. "Better hurry then…." With that in mind he picked up his pace to the market.

"Keseseses Burder what are you planning tonight…?" Gilbert asked as he watched his little brother put his shoes on.

"I'm spending time with Feliciano tonight." Ludwig said glancing at Gil once before walking out the door. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone…." He murmured out before closing the door and leaving.

Gil sighed as he looked around. "Well nothing to do here…Maybe Toni or Francis will hang with me…" he said as he put on his shoes and making sure Gilbird was with him before walking out the door and down the street.

Closing his crimson eyes he turned the corner and stuck his hands into his pockets only to blink when something dripped onto his nose. "Hmm…? Rain?" He questioned before looking up at the sky. "Maybe I should head…" He started to say when the rain started pouring harder only to stop when he saw someone walking in the distance. "Hmmm….who could that be?"

Sighing Toni thanked the woman at the tomato stand before turning to walk back home only to pause when it started to rain. "Great…now I'm going to get soaked…" he mumbled out before he started walking again. His head down cast a little to shield his eyes from the rain. "Rain…how befitting." He said as he continued walking only to stop when he heard footsteps behind him. "Hola..?" Toni said as he turned around only to blink. "Well I only know one person with Red eyes….Gil..?" He questioned.

"Keseses…Of course!" Gil said smirking lightly before moving to stand closer to Toni. "What are you doing out here Toni…?" He questioned, raising one sliver eyebrow as he looked at you.

"We ran out of tomatoes and I figured I better get some before Lovi gets home…." Toni said as he smiled a little, not reaching his eyes.

Gilbert frowned as he looked at him. "What's the matter?" He questioned stepping closer.

"Oh nothing mi amigo…." Toni tried to wave it off.

"No there's something wrong, your smile isn't as happy as normal…" Gil said while gently cupping the others cheek.

Toni blushed and blinked his bright green eyes in confusion. "Really….it's nothing."

Frowning more Gil sighed pulling the Spaniard into a tight hug. "Tell me…."

Toni gasped dropping the bag of tomatoes, blushing brightly. "G-Gil…?" He questioned looking at the red eyed man.

"Your upset about something….and I don't like it…" Gil said his face dusted a light pink as he look at Toni.

Toni shook his head glad the rain was hiding that tears that were falling from his eyes…or so he thought. "Really…..I'm fine…"

Gil growled slightly and cupped his cheek again. "You're crying…" He stated simply whipping away some water from under the others eye.

Toni blinked shocked. "W-What? N-No…I'm no-"He started to say only to be interrupted/.

"You are…" Gil said before leaning down and lightly kissing the Spanish man.

Toni widened his eyes before slowly closing them and kissing him back wrapping his arms around the Prussians neck.

Smirking lightly, Gil wrapped his arms tighter around the others waist pulling him closer as he kissed him deeply, the rain shielding them from prying eyes. After a few minutes he pulled back to give them both some air and leaned his forehead against the green eyes male. "Feeling better…?" he asked smirking more.

Toni blushed darkly, panting a little and nods, "S-Si….much…but that w-was….unexpected…but not unwanted." He said finally smiling his smile lighting up his whole face making Gil smile back.

"Good…I'm glad." He smiles more at the Spanish man holding him close before looking up at the sky. "Maybe we should get indoors…." He said.

"Si…lets…" Toni smiled at him more before taking his hand and the tomatoes and heading home.

**Le finished**

**Hoped you liked it guys~!**


End file.
